


Bubblegum and Scissors

by Floris_Oren



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 16 year old Viktor, Bullying, Damn Fred, Domestic, F/F, I apologize to anyone named fred, In Passing we have Yurio, In passing we have Mari, In passing we have Yuko, Long Hair, M/M, Relaxing, Short Hair, bubble gum, flash back's, scissors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: The REAL reason VIktor cut his hair that he never told anyone. That is, until Yuuri asked.





	Bubblegum and Scissors

**Author's Note:**

> Just a super random idea I had.

Yuuri shivers. 

 

He hadn’t realized how cold it’d be in Russia when he moved to train with Viktor. They’d probably be back in Hasetsu if Viktor hadn’t promised to continue with his skating career. Yuuri is still excited about it. Skating on the same ice as Viktor was something he’d always dreamed about. He hadn’t ever thought he wouldn’t, until the last Grand Prix that he bombed. True, sixth place wasn’t horrible. But the rest of the season had gone down hill from that moment and he’d been certain he wouldn’t recover. 

 

Even if he had trained for the next one, by himself, without Viktor there or the program Viktor so generously gave him - and Yurio who had much more of a claim - he doubted he’d have gotten silver. He wouldn’t be sitting on this ugly grey couch with Viktor and his dog, watching Russian TV with English Subtitles. Sipping cocoa and dragging his fingers through Viktor’s soft, silver hair. 

 

Viktor was dozing softly, head pillowed in Yuuri’s lap. Lazily petting Makkachin’s ears when Yuuri spoke; “so, why did you cut your hair?” 

 

It was a subject they never talked about it; Yuuri sometimes knew too much about Viktor because of his fanboy history and sometimes Viktor wanted to talk about Yuuri or skating more than himself. But, this is a quiet moment and Viktor finds himself in a mood to indulge his lover. He’d been pushing Yuuri since they’d gotten to Saint Petersburg, mostly because Yakov was pushing him and Yurio was being a boastful little kitty about getting Gold. Oh, Viktor didn’t begrudge him the medal. 

 

It was a bargain with fate to get Yuuri to the Cup of China, so Viktor thanked his lucky stars that Yuuri had even gotten silver. It also helped inspire him to skate again and that’d been what he’d initially been looking for. The break was needed. But, Yuuri’s question did bring up the past and Viktor didn’t much mind telling him. 

 

“Okay, but you can’t  go blabbing to anyone.” Viktor said into Yuuri’s stomach. He was on his side. Nuzzling Yuuri. He’d moved Yuuri’s shirt up with his nose and his breathing was slightly ticklish as he spoke. 

 

“Okay.” Yuuri promised. 

 

~*~

_ Sixteen year old Viktor ran a brush through his hair; he’d just gotten done with practice, and was glad for the break. He was tired of Yakov yelling at him. He’d added a jump element that he apparently was not ready for and Yakov wasn’t going to let him forget it until he mastered the jump or dropped it altogether.  _

 

_ Frederick, a boy from the UK who’d moved to Russia to train, however, is motivation for this. Ever since he’d shown up - he had also shown up Viktor. He didn’t like it. He was supposed to be the darling of the ice rink. Viktor of course knew how childish that was. He tried to hide it. He tried his press smiles and to complement Fred. Who mostly brushed him off and acted as if Viktor was being a baby about things.  _

 

_ Truth to tell Yakov wasn’t stupid and had asked Viktor on a few occasions how he and Fred were getting on, well, better than Fred and Yuri. The Blond hated Fred straight out. He refused to practice with Fred. Though that happened because Fred messed with Yuri’s skates and if Viktor hadn’t looked them over Yuri would have gotten seriously hurt. The blond had done his best not to cry. Viktor fixed his skate, made sure it was safe for him. Everyone knew how to take care of their skates, but Viktor - being the oldest of the skate rink that wasn’t a second coach - always double checked for Yuri.  _

 

_ Then he and the blond had taken to practicing at the smaller rink when Fred was around, using the smaller changing rooms and so on. Viktor didn’t mind the break from the Press who were clamoring to see Fred.To talk to Fred. Fred. fred. Fred. FRED! _

 

_ Ugh.  _

 

_ Fred.  _

 

_ Viktor pushed his rancid, acidic thoughts from him as much as possible. If he dwelled on that he’d be horrible later when he practiced again. And a spirit at rest without worrying about anything, is a spirit who could land that quad flip. VIktor started to put his things away when the door to the smaller dressing room opened.  _

 

_ “Ah, there you are Vik-toor!”  Fred said. Viktor hated the way the other said his name. He looked up.  _

 

_ “Here I am.” he said, before turning back to his things. Carefully packing them up. He needed to go home for a soak in the bathtub.  _

 

_ “I was hoping to find you.” Fred said, walking closer. Viktor shrugged.  _

 

_ “What can I help you with?” Viktor asked. He decided to be nice just because Fred was a rat who tattled on everyone. Things that had NEVER been a problem in the past suddenly were one of Yakov’s number one Pet Peeves and Mila had been banned from the ice for one of those things. No one liked Fred.  _

 

_ “Actually, I think you’ll need this in a moment.” Fred said, handing Viktor a pair of shearing scissors.  _

 

_ “What?” Viktor glanced down at the tool before Fred jumped onto him. Pinning him to the floor. He yelled and squirmed under Fred; then felt something icky, wet and gooey being pushed into his hair.  He screeched in abject horror and rage when he the thought suddenly popped into his head.  _

 

_ Fred had put BUBBLE GUM into his hair he’d spent two YEARS growing out.  _

 

_ “Here’s the deal, Vik-toor…” Fred said. “You retire this season. Or Yuri’s skate and your hair will be the least of your worries.” Then Fred stood up. Leaving Viktor on the floor of the dressing room; doing his best to hold back tears.  _

 

_ Once the door slammed, Viktor got up to assess the damage. He wasn’t vein. Or at least he tried not to be. He’d banned everyone from having gum just because he was afraid it’d get into his hair and Fred had put together the BIGGEST wad of gum he could and smeared it all over.  _

 

_ Viktor closes his eyes, the rage is too much for him to handle but he knew he must before he went to talk to Yakov. This had to be an act of War. Russia HAD to go to War with the UK because of this, right? Well, even if it was highly undoable, it made him feel better. He was the Ice Prince after all.  _

_ “Viktor…?” Yuri poked his head in. “Yakove wanted to….” he gasped. “What happened to your hair?”  _

 

_ “Fred.” Viktor replied with all the loathing he felt and spat the word out as if it were a curse.  _

 

_ Yuri grew grim in the face; “This is the LAST straw!”  _

 

_ Viktor didn’t try to stop the younger skater.  _

 

_ ~*~ _

 

_ “Did you cut it yourself?” Yuuri asked. It was longer now, of course. He remembered when he saw the pictures of Viktor’s head after that, the long hair that used to be put into buns, and braided and what not, gone. He was thankful for it to an extent, the teasing about if he’d grow out his own had stopped once those pictures had come out.  _

 

_ Viktor sighed against Yuuri’s stomach; “Yeah.” _ __   
  


_ “What happened with???”  He didn’t want to say the name. He wanted to punch Fred too.  _

 

_ “Yurio kicked him, in the back, hard, with his skates on.” Viktor said, he laughed a bit. Fred had to go to the hospital of course. And there was no one to say Yurio had done it. Of course the Police came around. They didn’t do much of anything. I don’t know how Yakov talked them out of it or if there actually wasn’t anything they could charge Yurio with. But, Fred left soon after.  _

 

_ “Sorry, Viktor, ‘bout your hair.”  _

 

_ “I can grow it out easily, I’ve always had magical hair growing powers.” Viktor laughed. Kissing Yuuri’s stomach.  _

 

_ Yuuri giggled from the tickling sensation of Viktor’s lips on skin. “I wanted to grow mine out, do what you did. But I thought that’d be too obvious.”  _

 

_ “I’m a trendsetter ,Yuuri, no one would have thought anything more on it.”  _

_ “You don’t know how horrible a thirteen year old Mari is.” Yuuri snorted.  _

 

_ “Probably the worst, I hear older siblings are.” Viktor replied.  _

_   
_ _ “You’d be an older sibling.” Yuuri swept his fingers through silver hair some more.  _

 

_ “Hmmmm. maybe.  But Yurio is like a younger sibling to me so I guess you’re right.” he sat up.  _

 

_ “Mari was relentless with her teasing me about you. She always said we’d get married.” he stood. Stretching his legs and waiting for the pins-and-needles feeling to go away before taking their empty cups to the sink in the kitchen.  _

 

_ “Well, she was right.”  Viktor said. Taking up Makkachin’s leash.  _

 

_ “About what?” Yuuri asked.  _

 

_ “That one day you’d be madly in love with me!” he sing-songed back. Then he and the dog were out the door. Yuuri chuckled. Older siblings sure were a pain, but, Yuuri could forgive his sister. After all, he had tattled on her kissing Yuko outside once. So, he kind of deserved it.  _

 


End file.
